Love at first sight
by legolas lova for eva
Summary: What happens when a teacher falls for his worst student? SLASH (no like, no read) NLSS
1. New Arrivals

Hi! This story was written with help from my loving sister and beta. Please read and review. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own (although I wish) any of the Harry Potter characters.

**New Arrivals**

Snape's POV

It was love at first sight.

I was sitting in the Great Hall and watching the 1st years streaming in.

It was as boring as ever. Just like every other year.

They come in, get sorted, Dumbledore gives a speech and we eat. Simple, boring and it takes forever.

But as I was watching the babies of Hogwarts coming in, I saw Him. He was skinny, handsome, cute, sexy with His black hair, green - or were they blue - eyes. He was like the son I never had, or never will have. And to top it off, He was just the right hight.

But, yes, I know, I would never be able to have Him. He was a student and I am a teacher. And an ugly one at that. He would never fall for me. He'll probably want to have a girlfriend, not a 26 year old man. It's not my fault that Dumbledore won't allow anti-aging cream just because it doesn't work on him! It is a curse on my family that we look older by ten years.

I have to admit, though, I hope He's a sexy love god. Is He worried? He shouldn't be. He's going to be in Slytherin, isn't He? I wonder what He would look like in Slytherin colours. And if He where put in Slytherin, I'd be closer to Him.

It's now been a dozen students up there. How long does this thing take? 5 gazillion hours? Honestly.

"Granger, Hermione" There goes another one.

And after a while "GRYFFINDOR". Ha, another Gryffindor. Another poor child wasted. She probably thinks that she's the smartest of them all anyway. We didn't want her in Slytherin anyway.

"Longbottom, Neville."

That's His name! Neville. Oh, what a beautiful and sexy name. Neville.

But what was his last name? Longbottom? F-ck. He'll be in Gryffindor! What have I done to deserve this? My one true love in Gryffindor?

Now wait just a second there Snape. Maybe he won't be like his mum and dad. Maybe he'll be in-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Maybe not. Damn that sorting hat and damn his parents! Oh well, all the more to want to be with him.

I've always liked a good a challenge.


	2. Dear Diary

Sorry for the short chapters. They'll get longer if more people review. Hint hint

**Dear Diary**

_2nd September, 1997_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi! Gran told me that I should keep track of what's been happening here at Hogwarts, so when I'm older I can reflect back on my childhood. But, I mean, why would I want to do that? No offence to you, Diary. I'm an ugly, chubby, 'wanna be' who nobody likes. Why would I want to write about being bullied day and night?_

_But on the brighter side of things, I get to share a dorm with THE Harry Potter! Isn't that so cool?_

_There's also, Ron, Seamus and Dean. I think Dean and Seamus have the hots for each other. Last night I heard a bed banging on the wall for hours. And it didn't come from Harry's or Ron's bed!_

_Anyway, today we had our first few lessons. The only thing I'm even relatively good at is Herbology. Professor Sprout is really nice to me. She didn't shout at me when I accidentally spilt water all over her yesterday. She just told me to be more careful._

_During Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall made us change matches into needles. It was really hard. Only Hermione managed to do it, and we got 10 house points. You should have seen the look on Malfoy's face! After class, I heard him say that it was so easy that he couldn't do it. As if. _

_Most of the teachers are really nice and encouraging. Except for one. Professor Snape._

_He was so mean to me our today during potions. We were making potions to cure boils that were meant to be pink. Mine was green. And to make maters worse, Trevor jumped into his mouth when he was yelling at me! It was funny, until he took 30 points off Gryffindor._

_And then he gave Malfoy 50 points because his potion worked the best after Hermione. I reckon Snape fancies Malfoy. I know that sounds wrong, but I really think so. _

_I should know, Malfoy was sitting right behind me, and Snape couldn't tear his eyes away from him._

_Then after class, he asked me to wait, so I did. It ended up being a detention for having the wrong coloured potion. And guess what the detention turned out to be?_

_Remaking the potion until I got it right. It took 4 hours. I might have been able to do it if Snape didn't make me do it in my shorts (which were really short) and my t-shirt. And then I could feel him staring into my back. It was as if he were drilling a hole into me._

_In the end he got out of his chair and told me that he was sick of having to look after me. So I had to leave and have to go again tomorrow!_

_I take back what I said earlier, I don't think he likes Malfoy after all. I think he likes me! _

_Come to think of it, Snape is kinda cute, but if anyone found out I liked him, I would be the laughing stock of the whole school._

_When I told Harry about my detention, he just started cracking up. As if it was a joke. And in between laughs, he said we would be a perfect match. Now I can't stop thinking about it. _

_I can see it now in the headlines, 'Boy and teacher marry' or, 'Teacher caught screwing students'. How disgusting!_

_Oh yeah, just remembered something, when we got Sorted, I saw Snape staring at me. Well, I think it was me. He is the weirdest person I have ever met. I mean, no one likes me. Who would think that, I, Neville Longbottom, am cute? _

_I have to go; Ron's threatening to throw Trevor at my head if I don't turn the lights off._

_Neville Longbottom _


	3. Flying Class

**Flying Class**

It was the second week of term that Neville grew to dread the most.

On one of the notices pinned up in the common room made all the first-year Gryffindors groan.

It was bad enough that they had potions with the horrible Slytherins, let alone the fact that now they had flying class with them.

Neville felt as if he were going to die of fear. He had to embarrass himself in front of that lot. It was horrible to even to think that he will have to fly in front of people in his own house. And it would be the first time in his life that he were to fly a broom, because of the fact that Neville's grandmother never allowed him even relatively near one.

On the day they were to have their first lesson, Neville's grandmother sent him an owl.

He opened it. It was a glass ball no larger than a softball with smoke in it. Almost at once the smoke started to turn red.

"Wow," he said, eyes fixed upon it.

"What is it?" Harry asked him.

"Well, it's a Remembrall," he started to explain. "And if it turns red when you hold it, it means that you have forgotten something."

"So what exactly have you forgotten?" Asked a sly voice behind them, making all the Gryffindors turn around so fast that Neville accidentally spilled his pumpkin juice all over the table and on his robes.

"Mind you own business, Malfoy," spat Harry, slowly starting to stand.

"What's going on?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Noth-"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor!" Neville said quickly.

"Just looking," Malfoy said, turning away and throwing it back to Neville.

Once Malfoy left Professor McGonagall told them to hurry up with their breakfast as class would be starting soon.

Later that day they had their first flying lesson.

"Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch."

"What are you all waiting for? Step by a broom and say 'UP!'."

For about five minutes all you could hear was "UP!" and slowly everyone had a broom in his or her hand.

"Now, mount your broom like this." Said Madam Hooch once all the brooms had left the ground. She did a quick little demonstration as to how to mount a broom, and then told them to try.

Neville was not the best at this, and got told off quite a bit.

In the end everyone had mounted their brooms and waited for Madam Hooch to give the next command.

"Now, I want you all to kick off from the ground hard when you hear my whistle. Ready? One, two-"

But Madam Hooch never got to blow her whistle, let alone say three. Neville, who was quite nervous, had accidentally pushed of the ground. And what's more, he couldn't stop. Ten, twenty, twenty-five feet.

Neville, who had looked down, turned the color of chalk and started to slip, having very sweaty hands, trying very hard to hold on, failed, and fell.

WHAM

Neville lay face down on the ground with his wrist in a funny position and didn't move.

"Oh dear!" Madam Hooch said in a quiet voice. "Broken wrist! Come on, it's alright! Up you get! None of you move while I bring Longbottom to the hospital wing or you'll be out before you can say 'Quidditch'!" Madam Hooch told the rest of the class.

Then she and Neville walked to the hospital wing, with Neville wincing with every step he took.

Before long Neville was in the hospital wing and was getting all fixed up.

Madam Pomfrey wanted Neville to stay for the rest of the afternoon.

While laying in one of the four poster beds, Professor Snape entered, carrying a bottle of some sort of red potion in a caldron.

"Longbottom"

"Professor Snape"

"What are you doing here?"

"Fell off my broom."

"Well, that's too bad," Snape said in an affectionately way.

"Madam Pomfrey, I have the wart removal potion here."

"Thank you Professor, the girls will have to thank you for that."

"Good bye"

Neville ended up walking back to the Gryffindor common room well past nightfall.

It was only when he was 20 feet away from the common room did he realize that he didn't have the password. So instead he sat and watched the Bloody Baron float past a few times before falling asleep.

A few hours later, Neville awoke with a start.

"Come on! You can't go out! You'll lose points for Gryffindor!"

"Hermione, mind your own business! Know one will catch us, so go back to bed!"

"Fine, I will, it would be worse if three of us get found."

Then there was a scream.

"Oh, no, Harry! We're stuck with her! She'll be bugging us for the rest of the night!"

"Come on, it's almost midnight! Malfoy'll say we were scared if we're late! Stay quiet."

There was shuffling of feet and three people turned the corner.

"Neville! What are you doing here?" Asked Ron.

"Well, after I went to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey told me to stay for a few more hours. Then when I left, I realized I had forgotten the password, so here I am."

"The password is 'frogs-breath' but that won't help you now, the Fat Lady is out of her picture" Hermione told him.

"Well, you can come with us, or wait here till we come back," Harry told Neville.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, Harry decided that he might like to duel Malfoy. So Malfoy told Harry to meet him at the trophy room at midnight"

"I'd much rather come with you and not stay here to watch the Bloody Baron float past again."

"Fine, but stay quiet, or Filtch might catch us."

"Yep"

They arrived at the room with 5 minutes to spare, so they sat around waiting for Malfoy.

"Come on, let's go back. It's obvious Malfoy was chicken," Ron said, breaking the long held silence after waiting half an hour for Malfoy to arrive.

Half way back, they heard a meow and turned around.

"Shit! That was Filtch's cat! Run!"

As they turned the corner, there was Snape.

"Follow me!"

The four followed him to his office, where he gave them all detentions, and took 50 house points from each of them, and sent them back to their common room.

"Told you!"

"Oh shut up, Hermione! You decided to come with us!"

"Well, who would stay outside their own common room at night?"

"Neville did"

"Well…Fine then, you win. Happy? Now I'm going to bed, good night." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Good night to you to," Harry called up the stairs to the girls' dormitory where Hermione had just been.

"Not," put in Ron.

The boys laughed.

"Well, good night," Neville said climbing into bed.

Sorry it took so long to update, I was away and couldn't write.


	4. Detention

**Detention **

Neville was shaking as he stood outside the door to Professor Snape's office, waiting to be called in.

"Come in, Neville," came a sly voice from inside a small office.

"Evening Professor," Replied a nervous Neville.

"As you know, tonight is the last night you have detention."

"Yes."

"Well, I decided that you must have had enough of potion making for the rest of your life, so I made changes to my plans for you det."

"Yes, Professor?" Replied a curiousstudent. Neville had been stuck with Snape for the past 3 weeks and had to make lots of potions.

The brighter side to it was the fact that he had become better at the art of potion making.

Or it was just because when alone, Snape wouldn't say nasty things to him, but speak to him in a fatherly way.

"Tonight, I want to tell you something, something that you must tell no one. Not even Harry, or your Gran. You understand no one!"

"Y-yes," Neville stammered, thinking that Snape was going to tell him that he had murdered someone with one of his potions.

"Now this may come as a shock to you, but I'll tell you anyway, seeing as you're the only person that is not going to go spilling away a secret."

"I know Professor."

"What do you know?"

"I know your secret."

"Really? Well, that's a relief."

"A RELIEF? How can you think that by telling an 11 year old that you killed someone a relief?"

"Killed someone? No, no, Neville I never killed anyone. I don't go on very well with the dead. My stomach seams to think that it needs to feed them…"

"So you didn't kill anyone?"

"No, no. What made you think that?"

"Your face."

"My face?"

"No, and even if I am a murderer, I would never put the burden on your shoulders."

"WHAT? Who are you?"

"I'm Snape, remember?"

"Not the Snape I've learnt to fear."

"Um, can go on with telling you my secret?"

"Yes."

"What I want to tell you is something I've been meaning to tell you for ages. I really don't know ho to say this."

"How about starting from the beginning?"

"Yes, well, on your first night at Hogwarts, I was watching you and the rest of the first years start streaming into the Great Hall. And then I saw you. I don't know why, but something drew me to you."

"Wait, wait, are you saying that you like me?"

"Well, yes. Yes, I do. But don't go jumping to conclusions! I'll explain why.

"It was when I saw you father when I was at school that I first realized I was gay. I never told anyone. But in my last year at Hogwarts, your father reviled to me his feelings for me. You see, he was a bi and he was my lover.

"But we couldn't get together, because he had already proposed to your mother. Curse him!

"Anyway, I just wanted to say, I like you, but don't go telling anyone. I would have to leave the school. So, you may leave now. But, just remember, I'll always be there for you if you need me," Snape said, finishing his story.

"I just wanted to tell you, thanks for telling me the truth, and, well, yeah, thanks."


End file.
